


Von Lou Legacy

by phoenixhrt22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Astrid is a badass, Character Death, Crying, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, OC clones - Freeform, Secret Relationship, my own - Freeform, rare lightsaber colour, stealth armour, stealth missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhrt22/pseuds/phoenixhrt22
Summary: This is about my own head canon character who is a Jedi, the story will tell of her adventures with her clones and the 501st. She will learn what it means to be a Jedi but also how to be human and to love another. However will her whole world will be torn apart by one order??





	1. Temple Years

I ran through the temple corridors, my black hair was flying behind me, running just felt so right, like I was destined to.do it my whole life. "Astrid Von Lou!" the creche master screamed but I kept running I didn't want to go back to the crèche, I wanted to be free not stuck in some stuffy room with my obnoxious piers. I slowed to a walk when I reached the main hallway of the temple and I stopped in awe it was filled with Jedi masters some I recognised others I didn't, mighty pillars held up the huge ceiling and large windows that showed the beautiful Coruscant City skyline.

"Astrid Von Lou" I spun round this time to see the crèche master rapidly approaching me. I bolted through the halls, some master tried to grab me but I dodged them, most however luckily just stepped aside.  
"Boomf" I ran straight into two masters. I tried to get up off the ground and.run off but a green nautolan Jedi grabbed my arm. I turned round and my eyes meet his, he had a gleaming smile on his face and I recognised him immediately.  
"Knight Fisto" I said quietly, he grinned at me and opened his mouth to say something but his friend spoke up.  
"Youngling what are you doing out so late" My green eyes meet purple eyes gazing at me with curiosity. The man in-front of me has dark brown hair and tanned skin. He had a tattoo in the middle of his head and also down the right side of his face, he probably would look quite menacing if it weren't for his purple eyes, they were glowing with curiosity and a hint of amusement.  
"I...I..." I stammered trying to come up with an excuse, I was aware that Fisto had let go of my arm and I was also aware that finally the crèche master had caught up with me and stopped in his tracks when he saw me attempting (and miserably failing) to address the two knights.  
"Miss Von Lou what do you think you are doing!" The crèche master exclaimed, I winced and looked at my feet he then turned to the two knights.  
" My apologies Knight Fisto, Knight Learin. This youngling snuck out when I wasn't looking and just took off!"  
" It's quite alright I sense that the youngling only wants to stretch her legs      Perhaps she would like to walk with me" Knight Learin winked at me and a smile breached my face. I looked at the creche master and smirked at him, he glared back clearly unamused by my confident behaviour.  
"Are you sure?" The crèche master enquired "she is quite the handful" Kit chuckled at his last words.  
"Positive and I can see she is a handful, come Astrid let's go for a walk" Learin replied with a grin.  
I quietly followed Kit Fisto and Tameron Learin into the temple gardens, they both sat next to each other on the edge of the fountain.  
"Come here child" Tameron beckoned, I hesitantly walked over and say next to Learin, he put his hand on the shoulder and looked up at the sky. I followed his gaze to the sky, the night sky was covered in thick grey clouds like a blanket.  
"Do you see anything?" Tameron looked at me, I shook my head, Tameron raised an eyebrow then looked at Kit who nodded. In perfect unison they reached up with their hands towards the sky and using the force parted the clouds which revealed millions and millions of stars. I stared in awe at the beauty of it all, I felt the force tugging at me as if it were saying to go up there.  
"Where ever you go in the universe there will be the force, even though the galaxy is such a huge place, the force will always be with you. However even though the universe may look beautiful but it is dangerous, when becoming a Jedi you must look before you leap. Do you understand Astrid?" Tameron looked at my patiently, I slowly nodded. "Yes master I understand..... but why did you tell me to look before I leap?" I tilted my head at the last part of my enquiry.  
"Because you ran into me and Kit" Learin smirked, Kit full on laughed and I felt my cheeks heat up at his words.  
We all sat in silence for what felt like hours just staring at the sky, until my yawning broke the silence.  
"Go back and get some sleep youngling" Kit ordered, I nodded and rose up "Goodnight Masters"  
I walked around the corner then froze, the force was beckoning me back, I poked my head around the corner. Tameron and Kit were both still sitting on the fountain but this time they were closer and they were holding hands. I just smiled and walked away, I knew I wouldn't tell anyone what I saw besides I felt something special forming between me and master Learin and I was determined to figure out what is was.


	2. Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter a few more canon characters ;)

6 years later  
I sat in shallow meditation, I was bored as usual. My master had been summoned by the council and I had been left to meditate all alone which I hated, Master Learin had told me numerous times that hate was not the Jedi way and I respected what he was trying to tell me. But it wasn't working, I still hated meditating alone. 

I felt a push in the force and a voice spoke in my head.   
" You aren't meditating Padawan and you really need to stop projecting your thoughts. They are getting distracting." I sighed   
" Yes master Learin"   
" I will be done in the meeting soon padawan we have just had an unexpected loss" my master sighed.

I froze feeling a wave of nausea come over me. My force energy just locked onto something or someone and I could feel energy radiating of them, it was like fire burning, I felt warmth and kindness but also somewhere terrifying rage. The feeling of rage immediately stopped when I felt a familiar presence, Obi-Wan.

The older padawan had been privately tutoring me for a few years now. As I reached out to greet him Home I felt a sadness in him, I pressed on his shields that he had raised after he felt my presence, I pushed and silently begged him, eventually I gave in, he clearly wasn't budging. I searched for any thing else but found nothing which surprise me. Where was his Master, where was Master Jinn? 

Then everything fell into place, the council suffering from a loss, the new presence that felt rage and obi-wan's sadness! Qui-gon Jinn was dead! 

At that thought I leapt up and ran for the landing bay, I stopped when I saw Master Windu, Master Yoda, my Master and a few other council members on the platform. I snooped around the edge, lying low and staying in the shadows, I loved stealth more than anything and I was good at it too. 

I watched as Kenobi stepped off the ship with a small boy! A child was the one with all the rage, the boy was a few years younger than me, maybe about 8 or 9 he had long blonde hair and blue eyes. I leant forward to try and hear what everyone was saying but I fell over, I crashed to the ground and everyone was staring at me. My master had his face in his palms and was sighing "Astrid!!", I jumped at my name, Master Windu had an eyebrow raised and the 'What the heck' look on his face. "Foregive my intrusion masters I will go" "No go you will not, stay you must" came a reply, I looked at master yoda he was...... smiling at me, he gave me cheeky wink and turned to Kenobi who was sadly smiling. 

My attention turned to the boy who was snickering, I narrowed my eyes at him and he stuck his tongue out at me   
"Anakin please stop that" Kenobi said calmly. The boy rolled his eyes at him but didn't say anything, I smiled triumphantly and joined my master in the greeting proceedings.  
———2 weeks later———  
I was practising my lightsaber forms in the train room. I was stuck on the footing on my least favourite form, form IV called Ataru which was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. When using Ataru you were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, and being able to call upon the Force to aid in your movements and attacks. By allowing the Force to flow throughout your body, you could overcome your physical limitations. I hated this form but for some reason I always felt right doing this form especially since I like to sneak around, one time my master decided that it would of been a good idea to put me in a simulator, he made me be chased by a bounty hunter through a jungle, he did keep advising me all the way which was helpful but he made me recite information about the test as I was being chased!

I thrashed the bounty hunter by using form IV to attack then hide, I didn't like face to face combat and I'd rather be able to attack then disappear, 'it confuses the enemy' my master told me. I of courses beat the simulator, I had slashed the jet pack of the bounty hunter who I think was called Jango Fett and he blow up.

Any way I was attempting to land a flip and so far was mucking it up badly when I felt the force slowing me down making it easier to stick the landing which I aced with this help. I looked over to see the blonde boy from a couple of weeks back standing at the doorway, he had his hand out stretched, he was the one who had lowered me. I smiled   
" Thanks kid" I said, he looked at me and smirked   
" No problem, I'm Padawan learner Anakin Skywalker" he replied with a little more cheek than most younglings I knew.   
"Padawan learner Astrid Von Lou" I bowed. 

"What are you doing" he quizzed, 'curious little thing' I thought.

"lightsaber forms" I answered. He gave a small nod, he shuffled his feet not sure what to say next. I smiled at his awkwardness it reminded me of the time I ran from the crèche master and bumped into my future master Learin and master Fisto who practically ended up being my big brother figure. 

"Would you like to watch me I could use the feedback" anakin immediately gleamed at my question and nodded. He settled on a bench and I started up again. 

By the time I had finished I was starving and so was Anakin, we both charged to the mess halls to get something to eat, on the way we talked about Anakin's training with now knight Kenobi, his life on tatooine and how he came to be here. I also couldn't help but notice he talked about Queen Amidala a lot which made me smile. 

Soon the two of us meet more often and I even assisted Anakin in training and I got this the feeling this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Geonosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st battle of Geonosis through Astrid’s eyes.

——10 years later——

I stood in silence in the transport ship, the smell of smoke and industrial works burned my nostrils. 

My master and I had been sent along with most of the Jedi order to Geonosis. I looked down at my holopad at the data of the mission and the actual record about Geonosis. 

It said that Geonosis was a rocky world less than a parsec away from Tatooine, Geonosis is a ringed planet beyond the borders of the Galactic Republic. Its uninviting surface is made up of harsh, rocky desert, and the creatures that evolved on Geonosis are well equipped to survive in the brutal environment. The most advanced lifeform are the Geonosians, sentient insectoids that inhabit towering spire-hives. Supposedly the Geonosians maintain large factories for the production of droids and weapons for the Separatists.

I groaned and hit my head on the ships side, I hated Separatists and I despised desert planets. The sand gets everywhere and there is no vegetation to hide in which sucked. 

My master turned to me when I let out a another loud sigh,

"Patience is virtue my old Padawan" I gave him a dead panned look when he said Padawan. 

"I'm not a Padawan anymore Master Learin and I don't need you to tell me about the ways of a Jedi......" I turned to see that he had a smirk on his face and his eyebrows were raised. I just huffed “....anymore” I finished. 

Master Fisto burst into laughter behind “you still have much to learn Astrid” I shot him a glare “You know if you two weren’t.......” but I was cut off. 

"Prepare for landing!" The orders rang out, I shifted my weight and pulled out my lightsaber, I called on the force to awaken my senses that had been dulled by the long trip. Energy coursed through me, I could feel Master Learin do the same, I could feel a Padawan standing next to me internally trying to calm himself down. 

I turned to the Ithorian Padawan and placed my hand on his head, he looked at me in shock but I just smiled and gave him a reassuring nod. I looked up to find a Zabrak master smiling at me and I knew he was silently thanking me for calming his Padawan.

“Zone 1 landing point off loading team Alpha!" That was us, I took one more look around the ship as the doors opened then following Learin’s lead I jumped off the ship.

—-time jump to final battle—-

The scent of flesh was burning my nostrils, the droids encircled us giving us no where to go. I was surprised to find myself very calm though, I felt in place I was standing beside my old master again. 

I looked to Learin and saw that he knew what was about to happen next, this was it this was our last stand I was ready to 

BOOM!!!!

I looked up in the sky and saw a Geonosian ship exploding and as the smoke cleared I saw thousands of transport ships landing around the droids. The doors opened and I smiled to see master Yoda standing there next to white armoured men, the men raised their blasters and leapt into battle absolutely slaughtering every single droid. 

"Astrid!" Master Learin screamed at me, I jolted into action reigniting my green lightsaber and sprinted into a small cluster of droids who had cornered two armoured men. I flipped over them and deflected the blaster right back at the droids deactivating them immediately. I  
turned to the men,

"You guys ok?" They looked at each other in surprise and then looked back at me,  
"Sir yes sir!" They said in perfect unison, they had the same voice which was weird. 

"Who are you?" I asked now curious. 

"Clones sir!" Came the sure calm reply.  
I nodded and turned on my heel before realising they were calling me sir, I spun back round but they were gone. I shook my head and ran back into the fray. 

I soon found my master he was with master Windu fighting a new man in armour, I recognised him almost immediately, Jango Fett! 

I ran over to help them, Master Learin looked over his shoulder and grinned when he saw my running over.

"Knight Von Lou above you!" I looked up to see a man with a red lightsaber heading right to me, I froze as the Sith, Count Dooku, leapt at me. I waited for the lightsaber to make impact right at my chest but it never did. 

I hesitantly opened my eyes to see my master hold his chest. The world seemed to slow down as he looked at me, he gave me a sad smile and touched my face before falling to the ground.

I screamed as I fell to my knees next to him. 

"MASTER STAY WITH ME!" I shouted at him over and over again but he was gone. 

I sat there crying, the battle still raged around me but all I could think about was Tameron, my master, my father I cried, until I felt a pair of hands pick me up bridal style. I kept my eyes closed but still screamed at them to put me down, 

"Relax sir it's ok we have his body to." The voice was calm but also pitiful, I opened my eyes to see the helmet of one of the mystery men. He placed me down on a ship about to take off.

The doors closed and we took off to a second battle site, I looked around the ship and saw I was the only Jedi on board I looked to the clone who had picked me up he had my masters blood on him, he pointed over to my master's body. I sat down next to him and cradled him in my arms.  
"Eb ta ecaep dna peels llew." I said in his native tongue. Then placed his body down and pulled his cloak over his head, now was not the time to mourn, I had a mission to finish. For my master’s sake. 

I stood up and looked at my saviours,  
"Remove your helmets." My order was clear but firm, I like this. The men hesitated then removed their helmets, I was surprised to see they all had then same face and the same face of Jango Fett! 

I slammed the closest one to me into a wall he looked in shock.

"Why do you look like Fett!" I cried.

"We are clones of Jango Fett designed to fight for the Republic and serve under the Jedi. Which I believe is what you are sir so we are ready and awaiting orders sir!" 

I took a step back in surprise and tilted my head to observe the man in-front of me. He was about 6ft and had tanned skin, his face was chiselled and his eyes were a warm brown. I looked around the ship all the other men wore the same face, they all had black military cut hair but the man I slammed into a wall had dark brown hair. 

"Ok then" I said sensing that they were telling the truth through the force. 

"You boys got names?" They looked bewildered by that question, all of them were either shuffling uncomfortably or looking at the brunette clone next to me. 

I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked down at his feet sheepishly, I sighed and starting fiddling with my comm link.  
"I'm CC-4604 ." I looked at the clone and he looked at me.

"Your a number" I replied a little more harshly than I intended. 

"We have nicknames!" A clone blurted out, I stared at him, he backed away immediately looking scared.

"CT-8664 hold your tongue next time! This is a jedi general you are talking to show some respect!" The brunette clone frowned.

"No it's fine. What is your nickname trooper?" I calmly said. 

He looked at me in surprise,  
"I'm Sergeant Wench sir" I smiled  
"Thank you Wench for being honest I like that in a man." 

"I'm Commander Cougar." The brown haired clone responded, soon we went all the way round the ship of about 15 clones I learnt everyone of their names and memorised their faces. 

"And what is your name sir?" Cougar asked me.

"Jedi Knight Astrid Von Lou." I confidently replied. Cougar smiled at me then turned to the men.  
"You boys get that we address her as General Von Lou alright!" 

"Yes sir!" I smiled and their attitude toward each other they respected one another and they seemed to respect me.  
The pilot announced we were landing at the second sight, I felt a had in my shoulder, I looked over to see Cougar gun poised and ready for war. The doors open and I shouted out the orders.

"Wench, Tux, Lino, Morris secure our flank the rest of you on me and don't get separated from the rest of the group!" My orders were obeyed to the letter.

—after the battle back at the temple in the medical wing— 

I ran over to Anakin and he embraced me in a tight hug.  
"I sorry for your loss Astrid" Kenobi said behind me, I looked at him gave a sad smile.

Anakin was having his prosthetic fitted as Dooku had taken a swing at him and cut off his hand. I rolled my eyes as he told me the story of how they found Geonosis and the factory and saving Padma I smirked everytime he bought up her name and Obi-wan corrected him as apparently he should use the term Senator for the ex-queen of Naboo. 

I smiled once Master Kenobi left to report to the council. 

"You like her" I chimed to Anakin,  he looked around making sure the coast was clear then nodded at me. I grinned at my best friend before getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Anakin said sounding scared.  
"I need to go and find a clone. There is something I must ask him." 

I slowly made my way through the temple halls, I stopped when I heard sobbing. I stepped inside a room that had some of the fallen Jedi bodies in, they were all being wrapped up in linen. 

At the end of the room, I saw Kit holding the hand of a body, my heart stopped immediately, I knew immediately knew who it was. 

I slowly walked up behind Kit and place my hand on his upper head tentacles, he leaned back into my touch.

Then he turned and looked at me, his eyes were watering and his skin was a darker green than usual.

“I’m sorry” I whispered, he just stared at me then dragged me into an embrace and cried on my shoulder. 

I cried again. 

———1 hour later———

I couldn’t find Cougar anywhere. 

I went down to the landing bay where Master Windu and Master Yoda were they were moving bodies of the fallen Jedi. 

I walked up next to them and bowed. 

"Knight Von Lou just who we were hoping to see." Master Windu said sternly looking at me. I stared at the floor I was waiting to be told of for the way I reacted on the battle field and that I had let Dooku go. 

"You are to go to Kamino with Master Ti, the kaminoans wish to talk to you about a new clone programme." 

I raised an eyebrow "Umm ok" 

"You will be given more information by Master Ti when you get to Kamino."  
I bowed "Yes Master" then I walked over to the ship with the togruta master on and we took off to go to Kamino where ever that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I am well aware of what a wench is but I thought it was funny for a name. Get used to it ;)


	4. New Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid Von Lou and her squad finally arrive at the battle front

I paced quietly down Kamino's laboratory corridors, anticipation filled my veins as I reached the loading bay doors I had been stuck on this karking planet with it's never ending rain and cold hearted scientists for to long.

I was constantly being pushed by Shaak Ti to meet the expectations of a Jedi and not snap Nala Se's overly long neck for threatening my men with euthanasia, but today my new battalion were being shipped out to reinforce the 501st and 212 th battalion on Christophsis. 

"It's about time Master Von Lou you are late..... again." Master Ti chimed, I rolled my eyes at her constant nagging.  
"My apologies master I was meditating on the battle about to for come." 

I internally smirked at my little lie, truth was I was actually messing up Nala Se's files with a few clones from my battalion because she had been rude about my captain's leader ship skills.

Master Ti looked sceptical but she didn't say anything even though it was clear she had her doubts. 

She opened her mouth to probably lecture me about how Jedi are never late blah blah blah, when the sound of cruiser engines cut her off. 

I ran into the rain in excitement as a light cruiser landed next to the platform, Ti joined me in the rain as two clone pilots walked out and greeted us. 

I was told we had load up immediately and head to Christophsis. 

I spun around shouted the order to my troopers to move out, before I could go anywhere Ti caught my hand, I looked at her but she just gave me a soft smile 

"May the force be with you..." I nodded at her simple good bye and ran up the docking ramp.

————- in hyperspace———-

I hummed to myself as I walked into the mess hall, my black ponytailed hair swished against my lower back I smiled at the sight of my whole battalion crowded around a table cheering on Captain Wench and Tux who were arm wrestling. 

Wench slammed Tux's hand right into the table, he leaned back and gave a wicked smile basking in his brothers praises. I cleared my throat making my presence known, the clones all stood to attention except Wench who just smirked at me then held his arm out in a silent challenge.

"Ooooooooooooooo......" the men all looked surprised and amused, I simply smirked,  
"Get ready to lose Captain!" I sat taking his hand in mine.

"3....2....1.....Go!!" Wench pushed against my hand, but I held fast and unwavering, I smiled and lent forward silently, "Your good Captain but I'm better" then I winked and slammed his hand into the table. 

Cheers rose up from the clones around me, I just laughed and fist bumped the Lino who was taking in all the bets that had been placed. 

My comm link went off which pulled me away from Wench's complaining about I was using the force or some Jedi trick. 

"Go ahead Commander" I said lifting the comm to my mouth, "Sir we are nearing Christophsis" 

"Very well Cougar I'll be up there momentarily" my commander gave an affirmative then ended the call. "Alright boys lets go save Kenobi and Skywalker like I always have to!" I sighed. 

I made it on the bridge just in time for us to come out of hyperspace, right into the middle of a battle!! 

"Take invasive action" I said calmly, I knew we would make it to surface which helped my nerves which were still there. Commander Cougar came to my side, he was nervous, I could feel him ringing alarm in the force. 

I couldn't imagine what this was like for him. He was the Commander in-charge of a specialist clone unit, he and I had been programmed from day one and we had hand picked all our troopers. He was even the one who had made Wench a Captain and his second in command, I put my hand on his shoulder. 

He was currently just wearing military regulation 'blacks' as the clone called them, I turned to him "You should gear up with the rest, make sure everyone is down in the hanger in 10." 

"Sir, yes sir" he nodded then stopped at the doorway "oh and Nala-se called, she isn't happy" 

I just laughed and patted the pilots shoulder when he chuckled to "when is she ever happy."

"Sir a transmission from General Kenobi on the Negotiator" I nodded "Put him through...." 

Obi-wan came up on screen looked more chirpy than I expected he would be in this situation. 

"Master Von Lou, glad to see you!" 

"Like wise Obi this should be fun!" I grinned. 

"If you and you squad are everything I've been told they are, then we should have this wrapped up in no time.........have you got the ship?" he enquired. 

"Yeah I have that stealth ship." I replied. 

"Brilliant dock with me then we will jump in behind Anakin as reinforcements." He explained. 

"He needs reinforcements again?" I drawled Obi-wan nodded. "I'll be there in a sec we are not far from you." 

Obi-wan wished me good luck on my 'quest' to get the ship and told me not to screw it up like Anakin would end up doing. 

I rolled my eyes at Obi's sass then hung up on him before he could say anymore. 

I waltzed down to the hanger where all my men were ready and waiting to be unloaded they stood at parade rest, they were all wearing their stealth armour, which much like the stealth ship was fitted with reflection panels meaning we could sneak by humans and robots alike without being detected, however for the moment they were all visible, the armour was bigger than the usual clone trooper armour, more like commando's, and it was black instead of white, my men had also painted yellow patterns on the armour which was my battalions colours, I too had changed my robes since I went to Kamino. I had ditched the old Jedi robes and instead I had a low cut crop top which had a large collar which was trimmed in yellow, the yellow stripes went all the way over each of my breasts, most of my uniform was black but between the yellow stripes my uniform was dark brown. I wore black loose cargo pants and simple army brown boots, my lightsaber hung off a brown belt that was sitting on my hips. I explained the plan to the troops and what was going on. 

"Ok so we are going to fly the stealth ship down there and hopefully be able to give Senator Organa the relief supplies he needs, does everyone understand?" I finished and looked around for questions, the clone just shock their heads. 

"Right then let's get on this stealth ship" we all boarded the ship and sat in the large crew compartment. 

"Soooo do you think we will get to meet Commander Cody and Captain Rex?" I heard Wench murmur to Cougar. "Maybe, we probably will get to meet Cody but I'm not sure about Rex?" came the reply. 

At the mention of this Captain Rex I felt the force surround me briefly, I'd never felt the force do that since that night at the temple where I meet Master Learin. "Who's Cody and Rex?" I asked. 

"Only the best Commanders to ever come out of Kamino, Cody is Marshal Commander of the third system army which technically means he outranks everyone of us....sir....." Wench answered, I just laughed at the thought of Cody over ruling me which meant he also over rules Anakin. "And Captain Rex was a CT unit but he was so advanced that he was recognised by his trainers to be superior to other CT units so he went on the clone commander programme and he is an ARC captain with ARC trooper training!" 

I smiled at Wench's clear enthusiasm, "their basically Wench's idols" Cougar grinned fondly at his vod who simply gave a shy smile back. 

"Stars are you two going to flirt with each other the entire War or what?" Tux piped up next to me. Both Wench and Cougar glared at him causing everyone to laugh.

I couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm of my new squad, hopefully we would all survive through this war together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if u want to see more!!!!


End file.
